


Magnetic

by Spacehotdog



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual kissing, Grell is a hopeless romantic, M/M, Multi, mentions of past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacehotdog/pseuds/Spacehotdog
Summary: Grell and william find themselves in the middle of a demon attack. The only way they can escape with their heads is if they work together, regardless of any past relations.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Magnetic

With a clang, the satisfying metallic sound of William’s extendable death scythe pierced through the air before its clippers made contact with the wriggling tresses of cinematic record 50 feet before it. The scythe most certainly made up for its lack of showmanship with an impressive, unlimited range, and precision. William made quick work collecting what remained of the record and turned to his subordinate with a freezing gaze.

  
“If you have time to daydream, I presume you must be done?”

Grell blinked. “Awah~! Just finishing up now!” And scrambled to finish collecting that pesky record.

  
He had a bad habit of zoning out when William was around.

  
Not for lack of effort, of course! Quite the opposite, actually. Grell’s intention was always aimed to impress his boss. The boss who just happened to be the man he had a huge crush on for the past ninety years. The boss who made his head feel stupid, and legs feel like jelly and heart beat like mad. That boss who he was once again staring at like an idiot school girl who wandered into the wrong classroom because she was following the boy she liked.

  
“Sutcliff.”

  
“I’M DONE! I’M DONE!”

  
“Honestly.” He sighed, adjusting his glasses and the click click clack of his extendable scythe collapsed back into place. “This mission could have been done in half the time if you could keep your head on straight.”

  
Grell’s lips twitched into a grin. “Oh pleeeeease! As if I could keep anything straight.” He giggled at his own joke and waved a hand in the air dismissively.

  
William turned around and continued to adjust his glasses, perhaps in a vain effort to suppress any sign of a smile.  
It was a good joke after all.

  
“Well.” He cleared his throat. “If you’re done, then let’s be off. I’ll need the report and proper forms completed and on my desk before the end of the day.”

  
“Of course, darling!” Grell beamed as he bounded towards his boss, easily clearing the span of two rooftops in one leap.

  
“And by ‘end of day,’ I mean BEFORE 6pm.”

  
“Yeeeesss, yeeees.” Grell sang, linking an arm around William’s.

  
He tensed. “Do try to remain professional, Sutcliff.” He spoke, pulling his arm from the subordinates vice-like grip. “We’re still on the clock.”

  
“Mmm-hmmm~” he giggled as his mouth turned up into that classic shark-toothed grin. “Telling me to do my homework AAAAAND follow the rules. Ooohh~ teacher might have to give me a de~ten~tion ♡”

  
William’s eyebrow twitched. “Must you turn everything into an innuendo?” He retorted, grabbing Grell’s animated hand before it could poke his chest a fourth time.

  
Grell’s cheeks suddenly felt incredibly hot. There was a great chance to make another joke there, but the two second interaction of William grabbing his hand made him momentarily forget how to speak English, So, he giggled stupidly and turned away. Gosh Will's hands were big. They fit perfectly around his. William could probably crush him in his grip without even trying.

  
“SUTCLIFF!”

  
William’s voice broke the red reaper out of the daydream again. This behavior was going to reflect poorly against him, he knew it–

  
“What was that?” Grell snapped back into reality as something whizzed past.

  
It was hard to make out, but that stench was unmistakable.

  
A demon.

  
“When did THAT thing get here?” The redhead growled, letting his voice fall into its more serious lower register.

  
“I don’t know. I just now noticed it.” William’s voice remained its usual monotone, but his posture shifted into a defensive stance.

  
There was an unnatural silence around the two reapers. The kind of silence they knew all too well when a demon was on the prowl. No birds, no humans, not even wind. It was close.  
“BEHIND YOU!” Grell warned, twisting around to swing at the inky blur that materialized behind his boss.

  
The chainsaw roared to life as it swing with pinpoint precision, inches from William’s left arm; who heeded the warning, turning to block the oncoming demon attack with his clippers.  
The demon shrieked as the chainsaw’s teeth snagged at its body. The attack wasn’t close enough to cause any real damage, but it was enough to hurt. “Blast! It’s fast!” Grell growled under his breath and turned on a dime. His senses had completely shifted into hunter mode; leave it to a demon to bring out the serious side of things. The space around the two reapers felt charged with static electricity, causing pops and shrill whistles to form in the stagnant air. Soon, that beast was going to show itself. Rooftop shingles settled and that was all they needed to know before instinctually leaping to the next rooftop.

  
Actually, William was a few seconds slower than Grell, Having spent more time behind a desk than on the field, his reflexes were not as sharp as they could have been. Just a few seconds made all the difference.

  
The creature burst from underfoot, sending William toppling head over heels from the shockwave. Grell landed unscathed and zipped around with lightning speed, weapon at the ready.  
“Are you hurt, darling?” Grell teased as William landed a few paces behind, having righted himself before the land.

  
“Tch. I’m fine.” He sighed, the air around him whipping as his scythe spun into its defensive grasp. “Did you forget a soul on the list??”

  
“WHAAAT!?” Grell shrieked, his voice cracking. “How can you accuse me of such a thing?!”

  
“Easily.”

  
The demon swung at them with a long, slender arm, which they both avoided.

  
“I got everyone! I know it!” Grell whined, heels clicking onto the new rooftop.

  
“Martin Fordwan?” Will checked his soul ledger, avoiding the demon as he read off the list of names.

  
“Yeees!” Grell ducked a clawed swipe.

  
“Quinneth McGain?”

  
“Ugh! Could not forget that one!” He groaned, swinging the chainsaw around to lop off the demon’s finger as they continued to fall back in pace. “That one HAD to go. Her fashion sense was HORRID!” The chainsaw revved, drowning out some choice descriptors of the unfortunate soul’s wardrobe.

  
The two reapers landed on the last low rooftop in the town, a brick wall blocking their path. Up was the only possible direction to go, less face the beast head on.  
“Gregory Forges.” William glanced from his soul ledger to the brick wall. It was tall, even for a reaper’s jumping abilities.

  
The demon rushed forward, sliding over the towns rooftops like an inky wave; its once faceless form now revealing a giant maw of jagged, sharp teeth. The thing lunged, causing the reapers to jump over it.

  
“Who?” Grell questioned, not hearing correctly over the demon’s commotion. The chainsaw revved and lopped off an unnamed appendage.

  
“Greg- Ahh!” William blocked an oncoming attack. This demon was somehow able to grow limbs all over its body, making it quite difficult to dodge. The extendable clippers shot forth and charged through a row of incoming limbs. The demon roared, and Grell didn’t hear the name again.

  
“WHAT?” Grell yelled from the other side of the inky mass, holding a hand up to his ear. Pinky out, of course.

  
The clippers extended, piercing the floor right by Grell’s shoes. Within seconds, William was beside the subordinate, having used the scythe’s retraction to pull him forward.  
“Gregory. Forges.” William spoke coldly, his eyes bearing down on Grell like two pointed icicles.

  
Grell shivered. Oh, those eyes made him feel weak all over. If it weren’t for the commotion of the demon approaching, he would be lost in William’s gaze for sure!  
“Uh! Of course I did!” Grell’s voice was uncharacteristically shakey as he summoned his own soul ledger to leaf through. “See! I told you I-”  
William’s brow twitched.

  
Grell gulped. “I…” and glanced to the side, ears burning. “I missed it.” He mumbled under his breath.

  
The demon roared.

  
“You WHAT?!”

  
“I MISSED IT!” Grell shrieked, stomping a heel and turning away, embarrassed. At this point, his face was the same color as his hair. “It’s okay! I know where it is!”

  
“For your sake, you had better.” William sighed, his jaw clenching. “This will be more paperwork for the both of us to deal with.”

  
“S-sorry, Will.”

  
The boss sighed, “Honestly. Just collect the damn thing before this creature does.” His teeth clenched as he blocked an oncoming attack. "I’ll keep it occupied. Go!“ He pulled his death scythe back, forcing the demon to lunge towards him, perfectly lining it up for a stab through its hideous face.

  
Grell was gone before Will’s scythe stabbed the creature, and the thing’s cries confirmed his attack was true. Grell chewed on his bottom lip, the thought of his darling man holding off a demon just for his beloved maiden. “Ah! Knock it off!” Grell barked to himself, forcing his thoughts back into reality. “This is for work. Just for work.” He sighed as he landed on the cobblestone street. It was nice to fantasize, but this required full attention. Something Grell severely lacked when working with Will.

  
“Come on, where are you?” The reaper’s heels clicked along the path as his eyes scanned the area. It should have been here. Leaping atop a roof to get a better view, Grell once again checked the soul ledger. That damn name remained unchecked. Collections were not going to let him hear the end of this.

  
“Dammit! Where is this bloody thing?!” Grell was starting to grow anxious. The soul should have been here! Right here! If the soul was missing it could only mean one thing.

  
“Shit!”

  
A second demon charged from underfoot, sending the desperate reaper onto his rear. It had the soul in its long, toothy mouth, the cinematic record’s tendrils churning and whipping about. The inky mass climbed atop the roof, somehow struggling to keep the tendrils from escaping its maw as it bit and spat stupidly, the records struggling to escape.

  
“Humph! Took more than you could handle, huh?” The reaper’s gloved hand tightened on the death scythe’s handle and its engine roared to life. “Let me show you how it’s done!” And he leapt forth like a firework. To the human eye, it would have simply appeared as a flash of light, though in truth, the chainsaw sliced straight through the demon’s neck, severing its head completely. The thing screamed a blood chilling cry and its head fell against the shingled roof top like a sack of rice, its jaw gone slack.

  
Grill turned on a dime and faced the creature, his beloved chainsaw dripping with black, stinking blood. “Ugh! You’re certainly no treat to look at.” He scowled, bringing a hand up to his nose. “Or smell, for that matter. Ehhh Yuuuck!” The reaper let out an over dramatic, full body chill before bringing the scythe forward to collect the record. He only got about half of it when something knocked him off his feet, causing an effeminate yelp to squeak out of him.

  
“Wha!?” Grell saved himself from face planting right there and turned with lightning speed. “YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!”

  
The demon had grown a new head, and it was on its way towards its mate, half of a cinematic record in its brand new jaws.

  
Grell’s sharp teeth clenched, the grip on the death scythe tightened and his own eyebrow started to twitch with irritation. This was just NOT his day. “FFF!!! Stop making me look bad IN FRONT OF WILL!!”

  
Back on the other roof top, William blocked an attack while simultaneously tearing off yet another limb. He’d lost track at this point and wasn’t aware of the second guest headed straight for him. Until he heard Grell’s voice. He sounded…serious?

  
The entire incident happened in an instant. William hadn’t enough time to react, the last thing he saw was the demon’s mate, charging forth and somehow connecting with its body. William felt a stone drop in his gut before a tremendous impact sent him hurling backwards.

  
“WILL!” Gell changed course, running to shake his unconscious supervisor’s shoulders. “Will! Will! Wake up!.” He knelt down and helped the man into a sitting position, his stern eyes flickering open. Grell reached into his inner vest pocket and held a handkerchief to Will’s bleeding forehead.

  
Will was dazed from the blow. Gell’s voice sounded distant and muffled over the high pitched ringing in his ears.“Uh…wha?” He must have hit his head pretty hard. He wanted to tell Grell he was fine, he would heal in just a minute, but his hand fall against the red reaper’s arm and his eyes met the same two toned pair that matched his.

  
“Grell. The record.” Everything sounded like he was underwater. “Get the record.” He forced himself more upright, clutching the damp handkerchief to his head. “I’m fine, get the record.”

  
“You’re not fine, you stubborn man!.” The sound of worry lingered on Grell’s voice as he helped his boss to his feet. “You’re bleeding.”

  
“You’re worried about THAT?” Will chided, leaning against his subordinate for just a moment to regain his balance. Did Grell’s hair always smell like roses?

  
The demon roared.

  
“What the ff-“ Grell’s voice was drowned out by the beast’s battle cry. What once was two was now one creature, double the size, double the amount of heads, both tearing at what was left of the cinematic record.

  
Grell growled and started forward, but William held him back.

  
“That thing is much too powerful to take on! I’m calling for backup!”

  
“What!? We don’t have time for that!” Grell pushed William’s arm aside and started forward, chainsaw revving. “I’m getting that record and killing this thing myself!” And he lept forth, slashing straight into the creature’s belly.

  
The thing screamed and turned one hundred red eyes on its attacker. Grell was fast, zipping around the creature’s body like a lightning bolt. The chainsaw roared and slashed through its gelatinous, black blood, hacking and sawing at any part it could reach.

  
“THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!” Grill huffed, leaping into the air towards the second head. “FOR HURTING”

  
-Slash-

  
“MY!”

  
-SLASH-

  
“MAN!!”

  
The chainsaw’s teeth stabbed right through the beast’s forehead, pushing into the bone and sinew and muscle with every ounce of the reaper’s strength. Putrid, black blood squirted in every direction, staining Grell’s beautiful red coat in its thick, viscous sludge. Grell’s teeth clenched, pushing the blade of the chainsaw deeper into the creatures brain. “Die!” The thing gurgled and spat, hanging on with every ounce of its being.

  
A dark tendril whipped forth, striking Grell square in the gut and a second right under the chin. The attack caught him off guard and he lost his footing, falling back onto the roof top in a pile. There was a snap, and when Grell hit the ground, the sound of tiny beads scattering around him caused his breath to hitch.

  
He scrambled to his hands and knees, but something was off. Everything was blurry. He frantically reached a hand to his eyes and confirmed the worst. His glasses were missing. That sound of marbles falling around him wasn’t shingles breaking, it was his glasses chain snapping and scattering all around him.

  
“Shit!” Grell felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He couldn’t see a thing in front of him, and the demon was approaching quickly. The thing was angry! One head hung limp at its side while the other bared a maw so hideous, Grell was almost relieved he couldn’t see it.

  
Grell felt around for his scythe. If he could grab it, he could at least stand a chance. He scooted backwards, eyes staring blindly ahead. The inky blob before him reared up in preparation for a final attack. Gell’s breath hitched. The creature screamed and lunged forward.

  
Silence.

  
Grell opened his eyes, the thing wasn’t moving. Then he heard it, the clack clack clack of William’s clippers pulling back from piercing straight through the creature’s head. William pulled the clippers from the things skull and its body fell lump onto the ground, immediately sizzling and melting into a pool of dark goo.

  
“W-Will?” Grell squinted at the blurry Will shaped figure walking towards him.

  
“That was incredibly rash and irresponsible, Sutcliff.” Will’s reprimand was much calmer than usual. “You didn’t think that through at all and could have cost me even more paperwork had you not succeeded.” A blurry shape appeared before Grell’s vision and he reached out to touch it. A hand?

  
William pulled his subordinate to his feet and stared down at him before gently placing a pair of red glasses on his face. “Thank you for your effort, Grell Sutcluff.”

  
Grell’s mouth dropped open. “Uhh…you…too.” That handsome face suddenly coming into focus was probably the highlight of the assignment. Those cold eyes staring straight into his own, the soft expression, the hand. Oh, he was still holding Will’s hand, and Will wasn’t pulling away. Gell’s eyes widened and his heart felt like it might leap out of his chest. “W-Will…” He whispered, leaning towards him stupidly.

  
“Collect the other half of the record.”

  
“GAH!” Grell snapped out of it and reluctantly let go, gulping and feeling his face heat up once again. “So cold…” he sighed dreamily, trudging towards the bubbling mass of demon sludge to collect the pesky thing.

  
———

  
“OYI! What happened to you?!” a chipper blonde reaper poked his head around from a cubicle and chuckled at his senior officer.

  
Grell had been completely disheveled by that vile beasts blood and guts, it would be terribly unladylike to go back to work looking like a sewer rat. Aside from being told by management to send the clothing to laundry, Grell had to change into the standard black suit and tie ensemble, with a red ribbon taking the place of a boring black tie. “It’s only temporary.” He groaned while sitting down at his desk, hair still damp from the shower. “My poor coat’s a mess, laundry better not muck it up!”

  
“Hah! For your sake I hope it doesn’t shrink any more! It hardly fits over your shoulders as it is!”

  
“SHUT IT, YOU LITTLE—“ Grell swiped at Ronald playfully, knowing full well the pup was only teasing.

  
The two chuckled and bantered lightly until a pile of paperwork was plunked onto Grell’s desk. The Reaper’s grew silent.

  
“From Upper management. Mr. Spears says ‘ee wants these filled out an’ on ‘is desk by six PM.” A slim, blonde from general affairs spoke apologetically in a thick cockney accent.

  
“What?!?! But that’s only two hours from now! He really expects this to be done by theeeeennnn?” Grell whined and leaned back in his chair, defeated.

  
“S’wat ee said.” The blonde ducked her head and walked away.

  
Ronald whistled. “Geez, Spears really screwed you this time?”

  
“I wish he’d screw me for real.” Grell mumbled.

  
“What?”

  
“What?” Grell blinked, turning his attention to the paperwork at hand.

  
Two hours was not enough time to finish all of this. It left almost no time for slacking off and fixing makeup!

  
————

  
“You’re working late, Ron?” Grell stretched both arms over head and leaned back against the office chair, letting his back crack with a satisfied sigh.

  
“Ehh, more or less. Susie’s having a little get together at the pub ‘round seven. Figured I’d stick around to walk with her.” The younger reaper grinned and leaned in to speak lower. “We’ve been ...seeing each other, if you know what I mean.”

  
“Weren’t you seeing a Theresa two weeks ago?”

  
“Ehh! Things didn’t work out with her.” Ron shook his head. “Too high strung ‘bout certain things ya know?” Ron squinted. “Total prude. Didn’t even wanna move past snoggin’.”

  
Grell coughed. “Right.” And stood holding the completed pile of paperwork against his chest.

  
“Oy. You wanna join us tonight?” Ron asked, brows raised. “It’ll be a bunch of us. Not just me ’n ol’ Susie.”

  
“As long as my normal clothes are out of the wash by then. I feel absolutely dreadful in this getup.” He sighed. “That’s in what, an hour?”

  
“Uhh…fifteen minutes.”

  
“It’s 6:45?” Grell tried not to sound panicked.

  
“Did you forget to wind your clock?” Ronald turned his head. Grell was gone.

  
—————

  
The red reaper zipped through the hallway towards William’s office. Again he screwed up, after trying for years to impress him and get back on his good side. Desk work was just NOT his strong suit. If Grell was lucky, William may just give a lecture. Nothing he hadn’t dealt with before. It would be fine.

  
“Grell Sutcliff!” William didn’t even glance up from his paperwork as Grell walked into the supervisor’s office. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”  
“I know, I know!” Grell huffed and tiptoed up to William’s desk, a nervous smile plastered on his blushing face. “But I finished it! I worked really hard to get it all done! Really Will, two hours wasn’t nearly enough time!”

  
“Clearly. Hence your extra forty five minutes.” He finally looked up from his paperwork and locked eyes with Grell, causing a visible shiver through his body.

  
“You are an absolute slave driver, Will.” He grinned, wiggling from the spark of energy rushing through him. “Ohh, it drives me wild!”

  
“My shift was supposed to be over at 6:30 today, you know.” He stood, tapping the small folder of documents on the desk to straighten them.

  
“Mine toooo! Come on Will, I finished my work.” Grell whined and leaned down to drop the heavy folder of paperwork on the supervisor’s desk. He hadn’t noticed a part of his tie caught between the folders and pulled itself lose when the folder was let go. “Might I add we got back later than expected! Be grateful a lady saved you!”

  
William had walked around his desk to face Grell, a tall, towering, cold expression loomed overhead, causing Grell’s ears to heat up.

  
“I am.” William’s eyes fell to the loosened tie around Grell’s neck. “Though I believe I helped you as well in the end.” His hands reached up to adjust the tie and a swarm of butterflies erupted in Grell’s stomach.

  
“Uh…heh. Yes. A true knight in shining armor, come to rescue his damsel in distress.” Grell smiled dumbly and batted his eyelashes, cheeks flaring at William’s small gesture.

  
“Honestly.” William’s nimble fingers tugged at the fabric, making sure it sat perfectly straight. “You’re more than capable of defending yourself.”

  
“Also true.” Grell’s expression went soft, he felt that if he said anymore, those butterflies would surely swarm out of his mouth.

  
“You handled that demon better than expected.” Will’s weight shifted forward ever so slightly and his eyes locked onto Grell’s.

  
Grell shivered. His own body inching forward as well, one hand reaching up to touch Will’s shoulder. His hands were still on the tie after all. “W-Will…”

  
There was nothing more that needed to be said before their lips were drawn to one another. The passion of their kiss sent shivers through both their spines as years of pent up tension finally melted in this one desperate moment. Will’s hands gripped Grell’s slender waist causing him to groan and pull him closer, their breaths hitching with abandon and unrestrained energy. Grell drank William’s kisses like precious water in scorching desert heat. Time was lost to them and Grell was being pushed against the edge of Will’s desk, his hands gripping the back of Will’s jacket as if to never let him go. Will’s hands lifted the red reaper by the waist to sit on the edge of the desk, causing an effeminate gasp to fall from his lips.

“I missed you!” Grell’s breath hot against Will’s lips, his hands finding themselves lost in his soon to be messy hair. Will only responded by deepening the kiss, shutting the red reaper up and getting physically close to him was his only priority. Their bodies collided, hearts hammered and hands wandered. They were both so lost in the moment, the thud of paperwork hitting the floor was the catalyst that broke spell . Suddenly, reality hit Grell like a train at top speed. He had just made out with Will.

  
“OH!…” Grell’s eyes widened as he turned back to face Will. “I….I’m s-sory that wa—Oh my.” His head spun with the awkward mix of emotions when one unexpectedly kisses their ex lover. An ex lover that also happened to be his boss. Emotions flooded his heart; it had been nearly three years since their last wave of romance ended. After his Jack the Ripper incident, Will was beyond furious. It felt so long ago now….

  
The two reaper’s knelt at the same time to pick up the spilled paperwork. “I’ll g-get this.”

  
“It’s fine I’ve —” Their hands reached for the same page, and for a moment, the two of them did nothing to rectify the matter.

  
William cleared his throat. “Thank you Sutcliff, I’ve got this.”

  
Grell didn’t really understand what any of that meant, he just scrambled to pick up the rest of the pages and handed them off to William. Both of their hair was a bit of a mess from the incident that just occurred; at least Grell’s tie looked perfect.

  
“I should p-probably go…” Grell stuttered, handing off the chunk of files to Will. Their fingers brushed and Grell really needed a glass of water.  
William didn’t answer, he remained stone-faced and unreadable.

  
“Ahhh…Ok! Uh…See you t-tomorrow.” And Grell awkwardly shuffled out of the office, eyes wide and face burning. He wasn’t even sure if the incident had actually happened. Maybe he imagined it, wouldn’t be the first time. Though the memory of Will’s hands lifting him onto the desk had him hot under the collar.

  
“OY, Senior! You comin?” Ronald waved by the office exit, a pretty blonde by his side.

  
“I’ll meet you there.” Grell squeaked quickly, picking up the freshly laundered pile of clothes on his desk.

  
“Everything ok? Spear’s wasn’t too rough with you, was ‘ee?”

  
Grell shivered, a stupid smile stretching across his face. “No" he exclaimed with a dreamy sigh. "Not at all.”


End file.
